With the enhancement of photography and image processing as well as the widespread use of photographic equipment in the consuming market, surveillance cameras are widely installed in companies, factories, stores or houses to monitor a specific space. To monitor an object or the movement of the object in the space can ensure the safety of lives and property of an individual person, family or company, can allow users to determine and have a timely response to any possible event or situation, or can allow users to review or follow up the processing and record of any possible event or situation.
To monitor the entire space, the surveillance camera usually captures images with a wide field of view (FOV) (hereinafter referred as to wide-FOV images). If intending to observe a specific region of the wide-FOV images, a user needs to manually adjust a region of interest to observe the detailed content in the specific region. Since the user only sees either the entire wide-FOV image or the detailed content in the specific region, it is inconvenient for the user to follow up a specific object. During the observation on the specific region with a narrow field of view, information about other objects may be lost.
Additionally, the surveillance camera generally operates in a high resolution to provide clear images and videos. However, an image or a video with a high resolution has a great deal of data occupying a large storage space and more transmission bandwidth. Hence, the hardware cost is very high.